Arigatou
by FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo
Summary: Seperti Orihime yang sangat mencintai Hikoboshi sehingga melupakan tugasnya menenun hingga Raja langit marah dan memisahkan mereka dengan meletakan sungai Amanogawa di antara tempat mereka tinggal. Sama seperti kami, sama seperti kisahku dan Sasuke-kun, bukan? Fict from admin : Hinata. R&R?


_Kamisama... Aku mencintainya_

.

.

_**Arigatou**_

**.**

**By : Hinata (Admin)**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto (c) masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspirasi:**

**Shoujo Manga : Crazy For You vol 3,4 ; Angel of life vol 1; Shinigami no Balad vol. 3. **

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Abal, GaJe, Hinata POV.**

**Happy Reading... :D**

**Semoga fanfict ini gak mengecewakan**

Dia memelukku dari belakang. Kedua tangannya melingkari perutku. Dagunya disandarkan pada bahu kananku dan tubuhnya menempel di punggungku. Aku selalu menyukai momen seperti ini. Saat aku dan dia hanya berdua, di kelas kami saat semua orang telah berada di rumah mereka masing-masing. Saat dari kaca jendela kelas, aku dapat melihat warna langit yang mulai menguning dan cahaya matahari mulai tergantikan dengan kehadiran sang bulan.

Aku sangat menyukai saat-saat bersama dengannya, _Kamisama_...

Sejujurnya Dia bukan orang yang ramah. Kalau bicara selalu singkat dan kelewat dingin. Wajahnya juga tak pernah mengumbar senyum layaknya Naruto_-kun_, wajahnya selalu datar dengan bibir yang selalu membentuk sebuah garis lurus tiap saat.

Awalnya aku pikir dia adalah es. Es berbentuk manusia yang kebetulan bisa bergerak dan bernapas. Lain waktu aku berpikir bahwa dia adalah sebuah robot yang diciptakan oleh siapapun itu yang lupakan untuk meng-_instal _ _software _ tertawa di dalam memorinya. Atau mungkin saja dia telah kehilangan kantong tertawanya karena di masa lalu dia selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tapi aku tahu itu salah, _Kamisama_.

Suhu badannya hangat, itu berarti dia bukan sebongkah es yang kebetulan bisa bergerak dan bernapas. Dia juga bukan sebuah robot karena setahuku, tubuh robot itu dingin. Dan mana mungkin dia kehilangan kantung tertawanya, karena ini bukanlah dunia si kuning berbentuk segi empat yang sering kutonton bersama Neji-_niisan_ di waktu senggangku.

Benar, _Kamisama_. Aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang manusia. Tapi jangan salahkan aku karena lama menyadari fakta sesederhana itu, _Kamisama_. Di desaku yang jauh dari Tokyo, tak ada orang yang bertipe sama dengan dirinya. Yang tak pernah beramah tamah bahkan kepada teman sebangkunya. Yang tak pernah tersenyum dan selalu menyendiri. Selalu menatap datar dan tidak suka kepada orang-orang yang mendekatinya.

Tapi, sama seperti pepatah, Jangan lihat bukunya hanya dari _cover_-nya. Dia juga begitu. Setelah dekat dengannya aku jadi tahu banyak hal tersembunyi dari sifatnya. Dia hanya tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang. Dia tak banyak bicara hanya kepada orang-orang yang dianggapnya asing, tapi dia jadi sangat terbuka terhadap orang yang dekat dengannya. Bahkan sesekali dia akan memamerkan bibir yang nyaris selalu seperti garis lurus itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis, hanya tipis tapi kurasa itu cukup menyatakan bahwa dia pun bisa tertawa, bisa tersenyum dan bisa bahagia.

_Kamisama_, aku merasa aku sangat beruntung karena bisa menjadi satu dari sekian banyak orang yang dekat dengannya, menjadi kekasih hatinya.

"Hinata."

Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana dia memanggil namaku, tapi aku menyukai caranya memanggil namaku. Penuh perasaan dan lembut. Dia memelukku semakin erat dan aku bergidik geli ketika ujung hidungnya bergesekkan dengan kulit leherku.

"Hm?" Aku bergumam sebagai balasan dari panggilannya yang menyenangkan itu. Aku mengusap punggung tangannya yang masih melingkar dan saling bertumpu di perutku.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

Sejenak aku lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Menunduk sedikit aku berbalik dan mendongak, menatap wajahnya yang menatapku penuh harap. Aku tersenyum sembari meremas punggung tangannya sebelum berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirku dan bibirnya untuk beberapa detik lalu aku memisahkan diriku darinya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Aku menatap awan-awan di atas sana yang perlahan menghilang, lalu daun-daun di luar sana yang bergerak riang jatuh menyentuh tanah setelah dipermainkan oleh angin yang berembus pelan.

"Tidak bisa." Aku berbalik, memandangnya yang terlihat jelas menyimpan sebuah lukis kekecewaan. Aku tersenyum sembari menyentuh kedua pipiku yang sedikit berisi. "... Rasanya aku akan menguap dalam kebahagiaan lalu menghilang jika aku mengatakannya."

Angin berembus menggerakan gorden kelas yang tanpa sengaja menutupi wajah dan sebagian tubuhku sebelum aku tersentak ketika Sasuke menarikku mendekatinya dan memberikanku sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan hangat.

Dia menatapku sayu setelah ciuman kami terlepas dan aku tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Sasuke_-kun_? Wajahmu kacau," kataku mencoba bercanda, tapi seperti biasa dia tidak tertawa. Dia menggenggam telapak mungilku sebelum memelukku erat.

"Kupikir kau akan menghilang."

Aku tersenyum hambar dan membalas pelukannya.

"_Ne_ Sasuke_-kun_," aku memanggilnya dan semakin membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Aku mendorong tubuhnya dan menatap mata oniksnya yang menunduk menatapku. "... Kata itu, sebaiknya diucapkan satu kali saat _Shinigami-san_ datang menjemput kita. Agar perasaan itu tetap bertahan lama."

Aku tak berani mengatakan kata 'abadi' karena aku tahu tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, Sasuke_-kun_ mau kan tetap bersamaku dan berada di sampingku... untuk mendengar kalimat sekali seumur hidup dariku?"

Dia menatapku tak mengerti. Ada raut cemas di kedua bola mata oniksnya ketika aku mengatakan kalimat yang terdengar suram. Aku berusaha tak mengacuhkan isyarat itu dan meminta izin dengan heboh untuk pergi ke toilet.

Namun nyatanya, aku malah ambruk bahkan sebelum kaki ini memasuki toilet sekolah. Masih ada di lorong sekolah yang cenderung sepi dengan air mata yang nyaris mengalir di kedua pipiku.

_Kamisama_... Dulu aku sangat senang, senang sekali ketika aku menjadi kekasihnya, menjadi seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Aku sungguh sangat bahagia, _Kamisama_.

Tapi sekarang kenapa aku merasa sangat membenci status ini?

_Kamisama_... Aku tidak mau mati

.

~ _ありがとう_- Terima kasih ~

.

Aku sakit parah. Tak perlu menjadi seorang dokter untuk tahu seberapa parah keadaan tubuhku. Ini tubuhku dan pastinya aku lebih mengerti tubuhku ketimbang orang lain. Tubuhku mendadak kehilangan massa, aku sangat kurus dua bulan ke belakang ini. Sekarang aku jadi gampang lelah dan akan selalu kehilangan kesadaran jika aku terlalu aktif. Dan yang lebih meyakinkanku bahwa aku sakit parah adalah aku selalu muntah darah. Terakhir kali aku muntah darah adalah di hadapannya, di hadapan Sasuke_-kun_ saat kami berkunjung ke desaku.

Ayah dan ibu bilang bahwa hasil pemeriksaan tubuhku baik-baik ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Kupikir itu benar tapi saat melihat pandangan ayah yang melihat ke arah lain saat memberitahu tentang hasil pemeriksaan tubuhku, aku menjadi tak yakin. Ayah akan selalu melihat ke arah lain jika berkata bohong, aku tahu pasti kebiasaan ayah yang itu. Tapi aku berusaha mempercayai kebohongan ayah dan ibu dengan memperlihatkan seulas senyum penuh kelegaan.

Besoknya, diam-diam, dengan ditemani Neji-nii, aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku harus tahu yang sebenarnya dari dokter itu, harus. Karena aku tahu semua sedang berjalan tidak baik. Neji-nii terus-terusan memapahku yang berjalan kesusahan menaiki tangga rumah sakit. Lihat kan? Bagaimana mungkin keadaanku baik-baik saja jika menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah sakit saja aku sangat kesulitan?

"Sebaiknya kita menggunakan lift saja, Hinata-sama," usul Neji_-niisan_ mentah-mentah kutolak. Aku ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana tubuh ini bertahan. Aku ingin tahu sampai mana kaki ini bisa berdiri dan menopang tubuh kurusku.

"Ini tidak adil, sayang. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Hinata?"

Dari kejauhan, aku bahkan dapat mendengar suara teriakan ibu. Ibu menangis di depan ruang dokter yang memeriksa tubuhku. Ayah merangkul ibu dan menenangkannya, tapi wajah tuanya terlihat sangat sedih. Ibu menangis semakin keras dan ayah memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan sedih.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Sapu tangan yang kubawa entah menghilang ke mana. Aku mengabaikan panggilan Neji_-niisan_ dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ayah? Ibu?"

Mereka berdua tampak terkejut dan segera berbalik menatapku. Dua pasang mata perak mereka menatap tak percaya akan eksistensiku di sini, di hadapan mereka. Aku berusaha tersenyum meski rasanya sulit sekali. Keringat keluar dari seluruh pori tubuhku dan kepalaku terasa pening. Napasku sesak karena kelelahan dan tiba-tiba saja tenggorokanku tercekat.

"... Aku akan mati, kan?"

Aku harus menemukan sapu tanganku. Karena kalau tidak ada sapu tangan itu, aku tidak bisa menghapus air mata yang keluar dengan deras ini.

.

~ _ありがとう_- Terima kasih ~

.

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang berasal dari sebuah desa terpencil. Jarak desaku dan Tokyo mungkin berjarak beratus kilometer. Dihalangi laut dan tak bisa ditempuh hanya dengan menaiki _shinkasen_. Aku pindah ke Tokyo karena pekerjaan ayah dan bertemu dengan Sasuke_-kun_ karena kami satu kelas, dia adalah teman satu bangkuku.

Awalnya kami tak banyak bicara. Sasuke_-kun_ hanya selalu menatap langit ketimbang berbicara banyak kepadaku. Aku pun tak berani menegurnya, wajahnya seram dan aku tak pernah habis pikir kenapa wajah yang seram itu bisa begitu diminati banyak orang. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Barulah aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke_-kun_ bisa terkenal. Karena dia pintar. Lalu dia baik. Dia mengambilkan penghapusku yang jatuh di dekat kakinya tanpa banyak bicara dan pernah memberikan roti isi mie goreng miliknya ketika aku melupakan bekal makananku.

Sejak saat itulah, aku berusaha, sangat berusaha untuk dapat dekat dengannya sampai-sampai tiap malam aku berdoa pada _Kamisama_ yang ada di kuil.

Iya benar, seratus meter dari sekolahku ada sebuah kuil yang sepertinya jarang di datangi. Aku selalu datang ke sana jika aku butuh tempat mengadu. _Kamisama_ di sana sangat baik, dia selalu... selalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku, bahkan tak jarang menjawab dan memberi solusi kepadaku. Iya, benar. _Kamisama_ di tempat ini dapat bicara! Dan dia berbicara kepadaku.

Dan kali ini aku ada di kuil ini, saat malam sudah menjelang dan udara dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit, tanpa jaket aku ada di depan rumah _Kamisama_. Membunyikan lonceng, melemparkan koin seratus yen dan menepuk tangan sebanyak tiga kali sebelum menutup mata, berdoa dengan khidmat.

"_Kamisama_, Apa kabar?" Aku sudah lama tak mengunjungi _Kamisama_. "Hubunganku dengan Sasuke_-kun_ berjalan lancar dan itu semua berkatmu, _Kamisama_." Aku tersenyum. "Lalu sekarang, maukah kau mengabulkan keinginan terakhirku, _Kamisama_? Aku ingin Sasuke_-kun_ selalu tersenyum dan bahagia, selamanya, _Kamisama_ pasti bisa mengabulkannya kan?"

Aku tersenyum dan menatap rumah pemujaan penuh harap. Berharap _Kamisama_ menjawab pertanyaanku tapi tidak ada suara. Aku mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"_Kamisama_! Hari ini kau tidak ada di sini?"

Selang beberapa detik, suara sumbang _Kamisama_ terdengar.

"Akan kukabulkan," begitu katanya dan aku tersenyum riang. Aku membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan pelan keluar dari kuil dengan hati bahagia.

.

~ _ありがとう_- Terima kasih ~

.

Aku keluar dari sekolah. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi tapi aku berusaha untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi, makanya aku memutuskan untuk menjalani hari-hari di rumah sakit. Saat aku menuju rumah sakit, aku menggenggam ponsel yang diberikan Sasuke_-kun_ kepadaku. Pohon yang ada di Tokyo itu ajaib, mereka akan menghasilkan ponsel yang canggih, begitu kata Sasuke_-kun_ saat memberikanku ponsel yang mirip dengannya dan mengajariku cara menggunakannya.

Di mobil, aku berceloteh kepada ibu tentang ponsel yang kupunya, ibu tampak takjub dan terpesona sementara ayah mungkin hanya menghela napas menyadari betapa gagap teknologi-nya istri dan putri tunggalnya ini.

Saat mobil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sakit, aku tak segera turun. Menggenggam ponsel yang diberikan Sasuke_-kun_ kepadaku, aku mulai mengetik sebuah kalimat yang kualamatkan kepada Sasuke_-kun_. Aku tak bercerita kepadanya perihal aku yang keluar dari sekolah dan masuk rumah sakit untuk waktu yang tak tahu sampai kapan. Biarlah Sasuke_-kun_ menganggapku menghilang dan menjauh darinya, itu lebih baik kan?

"Hinata."

Ibu memanggilku dan aku turun dari mobil. Aku berjalan pelan. Cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu terik menyakitkan penglihatanku. Saat berjalan aku melihat sebuah pohon rindang yang daun-daunnya bergoyang dan jatuh. Aku terkesiap ketika melihat bayangan wajah Sasuke_-kun_ di antara rerimbunan daun itu. Aku berhenti melangkah dan memanggil ayah dan ibu. Air mataku lagi-lagi mengalir.

"Aku tidak mau mati," aku bergumam lirih sebelum tubuh ini merosot ke tanah yang beraspal. "Habis... Habis kalau aku mati, aku tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke_-kun_ kan? Aku tidak bisa menyentuh Sasuke_-kun_ kan? Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!"

Karena aku terlalu mencintai Sasuke_-kun_. Seperti Orihime yang sangat mencintai Hikoboshi sehingga melupakan tugasnya menenun hingga Raja langit marah dan memisahkan mereka dengan meletakan sungai Amanogawa di antara tempat mereka tinggal. Sama seperti kami, sama seperti kisahku dan Sasuke_-kun_, bukan?

Bedanya bukan sungai Amanogawa yang memisahkan kami, bedanya kami tidak akan bertemu setahun sekali, karena yang akan memisahkan kami adalah sebuah kematian yang kekal.

.

~ _ありがとう_- Terima kasih ~

.

Seminggu setelah dirawat, Sasuke_-kun_ datang menjenguk. Aku kalang kabut ketika tahu Sasuke_-kun_ ada. Kupikir Sasuke_-kun_ tahu bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan mati, makanya aku nyaris kabur tapi Sasuke_-kun_ berhasil menangkapku.

"Kenapa kabur sih?" Dia bertanya dengan intonasi sebal yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya. "Padahal kau hanya keseleo kan?"

"Eh?"

"Neji bilang padaku kau keseleo hingga kaki kananmu tidak bisa digerakkan hingga harus dirawat rumah sakit." Sasuke_-kun_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa Neji berbohong kepadaku?"

Dengan refleks aku menggeleng cepat-cepat lalu tertawa senang dan Sasuke_-kun_ memelukku erat.

"Aku rindu padamu, Hinata."

Sikap posesifnya tak berubah dan aku sangat menyukainya. Aku membalas pelukannya dan mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya.

.

~ _ありがとう_- Terima kasih ~

.

Sebulan tanpa terasa kulalui di rumah sakit. Selama tiga minggu ini Sasuke_-kun_ selalu datang saat sekolah telah usai dan selalu mencekokiku dengan pelajaran. Aku sangat senang ketika dengan cepat Sasuke_-kun_ menjelaskan berbagai macam pengetahuan kepadaku. Hingga suatu hari dia bertanya kepadaku.

Sebulan berlalu dan tubuhku semakin lemah. Aku merasa langkah kaki shinigami-san semakin dekat denganku. Aku merasakan sabit dinginnya nyaris mengenai leherku, siap menebasku dan memisahkan jiwaku dari ragaku.

Jujur aku takut.

Maka untuk mencari ketenangan, saat tak ada yang menemaniku, aku kabur dari rumah sakit. Menyetop taksi dan pergi ke kuil tempat biasa aku berdoa. Supir taksi yang melihat keadaanku yang benar-benar jauh dari kata sehat membujukku untuk kembali ke rumah sakit tapi aku menolak dan mengatakan bahwa aku memang harus pergi ke sana. Aku juga menolak saat pak supir itu menawarkan untuk membantuku menuju kuil. Aku ingin berusaha sendiri. Aku ingin _Kamisama_ melihat usahaku menemuinya lalu dengan senang hati mengabulkan semua permohonanku.

"_Kamisama_."

Aku terengah-engah memanggil-Nya tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku berjalan tertatih menghampiri rumah pemujaannya dan membuka pintunya.

Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tentu saja tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, tak mungkin _Kamisama_ bisa semudah itu terlihat, bukan?

Saat aku ingin berbalik pergi, hujan mendadak turun, aku yang tahu hujan hanya akan memperparah keadaanku, dengan berjuta maaf kepada _Kamisama_ langsung masuk ke rumah pemujaan dan menunggu di sana.

Aku menggigil hebat meski aku sudah merapatkan jaket yang kugunakan dan terbatuk.

Sekali dua kali aku batuk darah dengan tangan gemetar. Air mata kembali mengalir dan aku terjatuh, terbaring di lantai kayu rumah _Kamisama_ dan berharap ada yang menemukanku sekarang.

Aku tidak ingin mati di sini, di tempat tidak ada siapapun. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Meski hanya beberapa jam, tidak apa. Yang penting aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan membuat kenangan dengan Sasuke_-kun_. Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke_-kun_. Aku ingin –

"_KAMISAMA_!"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara yang teriakan itu. Hujan masih deras di luar sana. Aku tahu suara itu. Itu suara Sasuke_-kun_.

"KENAPA? KENAPA HARUS HINATA _KAMISAMA_?"

Dari sela-sela kayu, aku dapat melihat Sasuke_-kun_ mendekat. Seragamnya basah, keadaannya tampak kacau dan dia menunduk.

Sebuah kesadaran muncul begitu saja ke benakku. Sasuke_-kun_ tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia tahu bahwa aku akan mati dan meninggalkannya, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu dan bersikap biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya. Aku mencintainya, sangat."

Aku menangis. Sasuke_-kun_ tersiksa dengan keadaanku, ditambah dia harus pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa aku akan mati. Aku bodoh. Seharusnya aku jujur mengatakannya dan memintanya untuk meninggalkanku agar dia tidak semakin tersiksa.

"Sasuke_-kun_..."

Tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya. Padahal suaraku begitu kecil tapi Sasuke_-kun_ dapat mendengarnya. Dia langsung membuka pintu rumah _Kamisama_ dan menatap panik ke arahku yang terbaring. Aku tersenyum saat dia menghampiriku dan berusaha untuk tidak menyentuhku. Badannya basah dan dia tidak mau aku ikut basah.

"Hinata... Kau..."

"Sasuke_-kun_ tahu kan bahwa aku akan mati?"

Telapak tangan Sasuke mengepal. "Kau tidak akan mati, Hinata." Aku menatapnya dan dia menatapku yakin. "Kau tidak akan mati sebelum kau menjadi istriku, melahirkan anak-anak kita dan hidup hingga tua nanti, bersamaku."

Aku tersenyum. Itu mimpiku. Mimpiku yang selalu ingin kuwujudkan. Menjadi istri Sasuke_-kun_, menjadi ibu dari anak-anak Sasuke_-kun_ lalu hidup bahagia hingga kami tua nanti. Aku tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, lebih baik kita hentikan ini," Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada telapak tangannya yang basah. Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum meski air mata ini mengalir. "Jangan pernah datang lagi menemuiku."

"Hinata."

"Kumohon."

Dan dia membawa telapak tanganku ke dahinya. Meski tak ada isakan, aku dapat merasakan air matanya mengalir.

.

~ _ありがとう_- Terima kasih ~

.

Sasuke_-kun_ datang dua hari kemudian. Aku menatapnya tak percaya dan berseru marah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa datang? Bukankah... bukankah sudah kubilang kalau jangan datang? Jangan menemuiku lagi?"

Sasuke_-kun_ tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum getir.

"Terlanjur," gumamnya. Dia menatapku. Matanya merah sekali. Sepertinya dia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Membuatku terenyuh. "Aku terlanjur datang, Hinata. Aku terlanjur datang."

Dan aku hanya bisa memeluknya sembari mengatakan bodoh berulang kali.

.

~ _ありがとう_- Terima kasih ~

.

Salju turun saat hari pernikahanku tiba.

Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak pantas dengan penampilanku saat ini. Gaun pernikahanku harus dirombak berkali-kali lipat lebih kecil dari ukuran semula. Aku juga mesti duduk di kursi roda dan dalam keadaan diinfus.

Ibu mendorong kursi rodaku dan Ayah berjalan di sampingku sembari mendorong tabung infus-ku. Di depan sana, Sasuke berdiri menatapku. Dia terlihat gagah dengan jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Aku tersenyum melihat dia yang menantiku mendatanginya.

"Kuserahkan, Hinata kepadamu," Ayah mengatakan itu dan Sasuke_-kun_ mengangguk. Ayah lalu berjalan pelan ke belakang sementara aku berdiri di depan altar bersama Sasuke_-kun_. Sang pastur yang telah siap mulai mengucapkan sumpah setia yang tentu saja kami setujui dengan sigap.

"Kalian resmi menjadi suami istri," sang pastur mengucapkan itu dengan mata berkaca. Sepertinya beliau terharu karena pernikahan kami ini. "Mempelai pria boleh mencium mempelai wanita."

Sasuke menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut kanan. Kedua tangannya menaikkan ke atas tudung yang mengahalangi wajahku lalu mengusap air mataku.

"Cengeng," katanya sambil tersenyum dan aku ikutan tersenyum.

"Aku terharu, Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih kepadamu, nona Uchiha."

Lalu Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku lama, penuh perasaan.

Lagi-lagi air mata mengaliri pipiku yang sekarang berubah tirus.

.

~ _ありがとう_- Terima kasih ~

.

Malam pengantin kami dihabiskan di ruang rawatku. Aku menidurkan kepalaku di bahunya dan menikmati pemandangan rumah sakit yang sering kulihat, namun terlihat berbeda ketika aku bersamanya. Telapak tangan kami saling bertautan dan Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku.

"Ne, Sasuke_-kun_._ Arigatou_."

Sasuke_-kun_ tak menjawab.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa hidup sampai lebih dari tiga bulan. Itu semua karenamu."

Sasuke_-kun_ masih diam. Aku menyamankan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Rasanya mati sekarangpun tidak apa."

"Jangan bilang begitu."

Aku bergumam dengan tersenyum. "Aku sudah bilang kan. Kau mati setelah menjadi istriku, lalu –"

"- melahirkan anak Sasuke_-kun_ dan hidup hingga puluhan tahun dari sekarang bukan?"

Ada jeda.

"Bagaimana rupa anak kita ya?"

"Mungkin akan seperti ibunya? Cengeng, polos dan mudah dibohongi."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

"Kuharap, anak kita tidak semenyebalkan ayahnya."

Sasuke_-kun_ terdengar tertawa. "Tapi semenyebalkan apapun aku, kau jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

"Benar. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke_-kun_. Karena aku tahu Sasuke_-kun_ anak baik."

Sasuke_-kun_ masih diam. Aku mendongak menatapnya. "_Ne_, Sasuke_-kun_, kau tahu apa cita-citaku?"

Sasuke_-kun_ mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Menjadi seorang guru SD di SD Konoha, atau di SD Seisyuu, atau di SD Houjo, benarkan?"

Tentu saja benar. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke_-kun_ telah aku tuliskan di atas kertas rencana studiku sebelum aku keluar dari sekolah.

"Hm... Sasuke_-kun_ tahu apa alasan aku ingin menjadi guru SD?"

Sasuke_-kun_ menggeleng dan aku menjawab lemah.

"Karena aku ingin anak-anak yang ada di dunia ini sebaik Sasuke_-kun_."

Lagi-lagi hening. Aku merasa mataku mengantuk. Kuharap ini bukanlah tanda bahwa aku akan pergi saat ini juga. Aku baru menjadi istri Sasuke_-kun_. Aku ingin merasakan hari-hariku saat menjadi istrinya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku lelah."

Sasuke_-kun_ lalu membaringkan tubuhku yang masih memakai gaun. Dia menggenggam telapak tanganku dan mengecup keningku.

"Selamat tidur, Uchiha Hinata."

Aku tersenyum sebelum menutup kedua mataku dengan damai.

.

~ _ありがとう_- Terima kasih ~

.

Aku masih hidup dua hari setelah menjadi istri Sasuke_-kun_. Dokter bilang aku tampak sehat. Aku tak pernah tahu ada keajaiban seperti ini. Mungkin memang benar, kebahagiaan membuat usia seseorang bertambah. Aku percaya hal itu adalah obat paling mujarab, lebih mujarab daripada obat yang dibuat oleh manusia. Aku percaya dan _Kamisama_ mengembalikan kepercayaanku itu dengan tetap membiarkan aku mengecap dunia lebih lama lagi.

Hari ini Sasuke_-kun_ pulang sekolah dengan membawa hadiah yang luar biasa. Sasuke_-kun_ membawakanku lima orang anak SD yang sehat-sehat dan ceria. Dari ambang pintu kamar, Sasuke tersenyum simpel.

"Kalau mereka, bisa menjadi orang baik seperti diriku?"

Aku terharu dan mengangguk. Anak-anak manis itu segera berhamburan memelukku dan menanyaiku tentang PR matematika. Jujur saja aku tidak pandai matematika dan nyaris menangis kalau saja Sasuke_-kun_ tidak turun tangan dan mengajarkan mereka matematika.

Saat ini aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku merasa aku dan Sasuke_-kun_ adalah orang tua dari anak-anak yang dibawa Sasuke_-kun_ entah dari mana.

Bersama Sasuke_-kun_ membuatku selalu merasa berterima kasih kepada banyak hal.

.

~ _ありがとう_- Terima kasih ~

.

Mungkin inilah akhirku.

_Kamisama_ memberiku waktu dua minggu untuk menyandang marga Uchiha dan bersama suamiku. Aku tak punya hak untuk protes karena _Kamisama_ telah memberiku banyak tambahan waktu, aku tahu itu dan aku sangat berterima kasih karenanya.

Aku benar-benar kelelahan sekarang dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dari ranjang. Sasuke_-kun_ datang dengan buru-buru. Padahal saat ini adalah saat Sasuke_-kun_ di sekolah. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat wajah khawatirnya dan keringatnya yang membanjir. Aku sangat ingin mengelap keringat di wajahnya namun aku tak bisa menggerakkan satu jaripun, kesal rasanya.

Sasuke duduk dan menggenggam tanganku, aku tersenyum dan berusaha untuk menyambutnya.

"_O-Okaerinasai_."

Dia tidak mengucapkan _tadaima_ seperti biasanya, dia hanya tersenyum getir untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

Ini kali pertama Sasuke_-kun_ benar-benar memperlihatkan air matanya, meski air mata itu belum sepenuhnya mengalir.

"_Ne_, Sasuke_-kun_." Aku memanggilnya. Rasanya aku dapat mendengar suara shinigami-san yang berjalan mendekat. Membuatku takut, sangat takut.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke_-kun_ semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Air matanya mengalir. Aku pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa sebaiknya kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' dikatakan satu kali saja selama hidup, dan momen yang paling tepat saat mengatakannya adalah saat kita akan berpisah, untuk selamanya.

Sepertinya Sasuke_-kun_ ingat kalimat ini karena Sasuke_-kun_ langsung menangis dan mengatakan 'Jangan pergi' kepadaku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku merasa semakin lemah dan kehilangan kesadaranku.

Saat aku merasa jantungku tak lagi berdenyut.

Saat aku tak bisa lagi melihat wajah suami yang sangat kucintai.

Saat aku hanya dapat melihat gelap, aku dapat merasakan bibirku melengkung.

Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal kepadanya. Aku lupa mengatakan 'terima kasih' kepadanya.

Terima kasih karena telah menjadikan aku istrimu, terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku yang seperti ini. Terima kasih telah berada di sampingku hingga saat terakhirku.

Ah, mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya nanti.

Nanti, saat _Kamisama_ berkenan mempertemukan kami lagi.

Hingga saat itu tiba aku akan menunggunya di sini, dan melihatnya dari tempat yang jauh.

.

Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_

.

FIN

.

**Note 1:**

Orihime dan Hikoboshi adalah legenda Tanabata yang mengisahkan tentang bintang vega yang merupakan bintang tercerah dalam rasi bintang Lyra sebagai Orihime (Shokujo), putri raja langit yang pandai menenun. Bintang Altair yang berada di rasi bintang Aquila dikisahkan sebagai penggembala sapi bernama Hikoboshi (Kengyu). Hikoboshi yang rajin bekerja diizinkan Raja langit untuk menikahi Orihime dan mereka hidup bahagia. Karena terbuai oleh kebahagiaan, Orihime tidak lagi menenun dan Hikoboshi tidak lagi mengembala Sapi sehingga Raja langit marah dan memisahkan mereka. Tempat tinggal mereka dipisahkan oleh sungai Amanogawa (galaksi Bima Sakti) dan hanya diizinkan bertemu setahun sekali di malam hari ke-7 bulan ke-7. Kalau kebetulan hujan turun dan sungai Amanogawa meluap sehingga Orihime tidak bisa menyeberangi sungai bertemu dengan Hikoboshi, sekawanan burung kasasagi terbang menghampiri Hikoboshi dan Orihime yang sedang bersedih dan berbaris membentuk jembatan yang melintasi sungai Amanogawa hingga mereka bisa bertemu.

Sumber :

**Note 2 :**

Eya... Seperti biasa endingnya gantung dan sad ending. Saya tahu, tapi ini sweet.. #Apanya?

_Well_, maaf untuk para anggota page yang udah sujud-sujud dan berdoa kepada _Kamisama_ biar gak sad Ending tapi nyatanya malah sad ending dan angst. Maaf kalau angst-nya gak kerasa. Saya gak kuat... Tapi jujur aja saya salut sama Hinata yang masih bisa mikirin orang yang dia sayangi padahal dia ada disituasi di ambang kematian.

Yang pernikahan itu, terinspirasi dari tayangan _On the spot_ entah di bulan apa, sedih banget... Salut sama cowoknya yang tetap menikahi mempelai wanita meski sang mempelai sakit parah.

_By the way _Fanfiksi _'Arigatou' _ini ada pasangan fict-nya lho... Kalau kelar hari ini, akan saya publish besok, semoga aja ada yang menanti. Pasangan fict ini, rencananya judulnya, 'Because I do love you', diambil dari sudut pandang Sasuke.

_by the way _lagi, Hinata adalah _nick _saya di Fanspage ini... Di FFn saya punya akun lho... Ayo.. Ada yang bisa nebak gak saya siapa? #Digeplaked Reader.

Ok, Boleh minta repiuw? Konkrit boleh, tapi Flame jangan dulu deh ya.. :)) #DiTendanged

Salam admin,

Hinata


End file.
